psifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Abaddon-of-imperium/My steps on using Telekinesis on command.
Emmidiate disclaimer. This may not work on everyone but is how I do this Telekinesis thing. 1. Gather energy into myself. I do this until I feel like I have enough or in extreme excersise I charge until I am full to the brim. 2. Gather energy into my cupped hands.(you can gather energy where ever you want to.) The reason for gathering energy in my hands is to have a ready source of energy under my control to use. (I never really got the psi ball down so its just a glub of more or less leaking energy.) 3. Be certain of what my intention is and what I want to do. This part I personnally go through due to my double sided mind. So if you already absolutly sure of what you want to do then skip this. 4. Think about the atomic function of the item that is the subject of the excersise. How it is attached on the molecular level. The energy of it. The sub atomic particles such as the nuetron and protron with the quarks and gloon that make up the nuetron and protron. So on and so on. 5. while doing step 4 will the item to move like you would move your arm. you don't think just do. This is why thinking is important, busy thinking forces the will to be the one thing that is used to do the moving while the thinking gives order to the will. like when you would run, you run but with thinking you can chose how you run. 6. while doing step 4 and 5 force the energy you gathered into the item of the excersise and have a link of your thought and will in the energy that is going into the item. This is what I do. How you work and use your Telekinesis is up to however it is best for YOU. By the way these steps are based off of the steps and skills of this website. Energy manipulation, Construct, Scanning, Telekinesis from the PK page. I owe my experience to this website and its pages so if you want to know more I recomend go and do some research, dig around and study. Do not get me worng I will help if you ask me but if you have not even attempted to do some research and some training before asking me than I will only point you to the direction to do some research. Have fun :) oh and I know some Telekinesis of course, Small (can not stress enough on how little experience I have) experience in Electrokinesis. Energy Manipulation. Healing (very very little experience). attempted biokinesis but got nowhere but after a year of training in Umbrakinesis I will get on Bio and Electrokinesis. One last word... started my umbrakinesis training today and most likely got nothing but I swore the basement got a little darker when I forced it to get darker. (It was already dark but the darkness looked a few shades darker. might have been my eyes messing with me or something so not too happy but gotten started.) Category:Blog posts